The invention relates to a bearing arrangement for a pivot bearing of a roll that can be rotated about a rotation axis, comprising a bearing carrier extending orthogonally to the rotation axis and having a bearing receiving region azimuthally enclosing the pivot bearing in the region of the radially outer circumference thereof, and comprising an element revolving in engagement with the circumference of the roll during the rotation thereof.
Bearing arrangements of this type occur particularly in conveyor systems, in which the rolls are used to support a conveyor belt continuously revolving about at least two mutually spaced rolls. Frequently, these conveyor systems are made of a plurality of sections disposed next to one another in the conveying direction, in which each such conveyor belt revolves between a feed-side roll and a discharge-side roll. At the transfer point between a section preceding in the conveying direction and a section following in the conveying direction, it is necessary for certain applications to use the smallest possible diameters for the roll of the preceding section on the discharge side and the roll of the subsequent section on the feed side, the rolls adjoining each other at the transfer point, in order to keep the transition region between the effectively conveying strands of the two mutually adjoining conveyor belts small.
It is known to configure the bearing holders of the pivot bearings disposed in the region of the two axial ends of the roll as closed recesses in the bearing carriers such that the bearing holder completely encloses the radially outer circumference of the pivot bearing. In this configuration of the bearing arrangement, the space requirement thereof is at least as large as the sum of the diameter of the pivot bearing and the extension of the bearing carrier enclosing the pivot bearing, said extension being orthogonal to the rotation axis. In order to ensure that the bearing carriers of the feed-side roll and of the discharge-side roll opposing each other at the transfer points do not cause any undesirable distance, they must not protrude over the radius of the rolls there, which means that the diameter of the pivot bearings must be accordingly small. The latter, however, is disadvantageous for the service life of the pivot bearings.